Wherever You Will Go - Jackbuscus
by MissShipper1
Summary: Toby Turner joins Jack Douglass in a live show. The audience wants them to sing a duet, will they agree?


**Hey there! This is just a cute little Jackbuscus fic. No smut though! (Sorry!) I hope you enjoy! Check out my other stories on my profile if you want. Thanks :)**

Jack was having a live show with his Biches and Stefan on a saturday night and Jack was playing a few of his parody songs on the piano when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Stefan exclaimed. He leaped to the door. Jack stopped singing and asked to the people watching, "Who do you think is at the door?" He raised his eyebrows up and down.

Stefan opened the door and standing on Jack's porch was the one and only, Toby Turner. "Toby!" Jack said. "Whatcha doin here, Tobuscus? Come in. Join the party!" He grinned. Stefan went out of the way and came back inside. "Sup bro." He said to Toby.

Toby stepped inside. "Oh, you know, just out and about. I did everything I had to today. I heard you were doing a live show." He showed up in front of the camera. Then he scrunched up his nose and squinted his eyes and made a goofy smile and yelled into the camera, "Audience?!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's my audience, Toby." He looked at the view count. "Woah!" Jack giggled. "And probably yours too." Jack got up and went over to his kitchen. "Do you want anything Stefan? Toby? Biches?"

"Water is fine." Stefan said, then continued jumping around. Toby nodded "Same." he said and then looked at the computer. "Dr. Pepper, decaf, Sprite, water, orange juice, root beer, ice cream!" Toby read from the chat box. "Ice cream? Do you drink ice cream every meal?" Toby brought his head back and laughed. "Is it good? I might try it with my spaghetti sometime."

Jack and Stefan laughed and Jack came out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. "Oh, for me? You shouldn't have!" Toby said in his sassy voice. "Hey, can I play on your piano?" Toby asked, back to his normal voice.

"Of course, dude. Only if you wash your hands first." Jack told him.

Toby scoffed. "They are clean!" Jack raised his eyebrows. Toby stood up and stomped away to the bathroom. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Toby yelled and then giggled hysterically afterward.

Jack sat back down in front of his laptop camera. "Toby is such a diva, isn't he?" Then, all of a sudden you hear a faint, "I heard that!" Then a thud. "God Dangit!"

Stefan laughed. "TOBUSCUS! Stop causing trouble!" And he ran to where Toby was. But before Stefan ran into the bathroom, Toby ran out yelling, "I broke your soap! I'm sorry!" Then ran and sat on the couch, holding a pillow to his face with his knees up in front of his chest.

Jack showed his audience what Toby was doing. "I have more soap, bro." He said. Toby pulled down the pillow until it was below his eyes. "Am I forgiven then?" Toby asked, staring at Jack with his big dark-ish green eyes. Jack sighed then looked the camera, "What do you guys think?" And then he turned to Toby. "You are such a hot mess. Of course I forgive you." Toby jumped up from the couch and cheered. Then he walked over to Jack and sat in front of the piano. "What do you guys wanna hear?" Toby asked with a grin.

They started reading the comments. "I see people asking for us to do a duet." Jack looked at Toby. "Sounds like fun!" Toby exclaimed. Toby read the first comment that popped up with a song title, "Wherever You Will Go by The Calling..." Jack and Toby looked at each other. Toby shrugged. "Okay! I know this song! Acapella duet or one of us playing the piano?" He asked them. Almost all the comments said acapella. "I guess I'm not playing the piano then." Toby smiled. "Alright!" Toby clapped his hands and rubbed them together. Jack turned to Stefan who was texting on the couch. "Sup man?" Stefan looked up, "Stop stalling and do your duet with Toby!" Stefan grinned. The two YouTubers stared at Stefan then back at each other. "I'll go first." Toby smiled. Jack nodded. He closed his eyes and sang.

**Toby**

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

**Jack**

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

Toby and Jack smiled then turned to each other.

**Both**

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**Toby**

_And maybe. I'll find out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

**Jack**

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

**Both**

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**Toby**

_Run away with my heart_

**Jack**

_Run away with my hope_

**Both**

_Run away with love_

**Toby**

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

**Jack**

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

**Both**

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

They stopped singing. The people in the comments typing in all caps of happiness, Toby and Jack both getting texts from some of their friends of how in awe they are. Stefan clapped loudly from where he was sitting on the couch. "That was great!" He cheered. Toby was in shock. He smiled widely. "Did that really just happen?" Jack chuckled, "I believe it did." Jack talked into the camera again. "Well, I think that's a great way to end this live show. Have an amazing rest of your day, Biches!" Toby wanted to do his outro first. He got up and covered his finger on the camera. "Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Then-" Jack joined in, "BOOP!" And the live show ended.


End file.
